Chrno Crusade: Path of the Green Mile: Act Two
by Anime Theologist
Summary: The continuation of Chrno Crusade: Path of the Green Mile: Act One. If you didn't read Act One, please read it. Otherwise, the plot will not make sense. Also, please read the introductions to the chapter. It may include valuable information.
1. The Kidnapping

Hello! This is the beginning of a beautiful act. By the way, all those grammar mistakes, I do on purpose. To give the character a bit more of a southerly tone; for example:

"I have to do it" would be "I gots to do it" in the southerly sense. Also, the story is placed in a time where grammar was very bad. Just to let you know…

Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE ONE: THE KIDNAPPING**

"Thank you for helping me," Natasha said.

"Think nothing of it," John replied.

John and Azmaria were about to leave the orphanage.

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer, Azmaria?" Ms. Gene said. "There's a place in the orphanage just for you."

"I can't stay," Azmaria said. "I need to find what I'm looking for."

"And that is?"

"………"

"We gots to go," John said. "It was nice meeting you folks; come alone, now, Azmaria. Goodbye, now."

"Goodbye, John!" Natasha said. "Goodbye, Azmaria! Thanks again!"

"We are we heading now?" John asked.

"I know a family that could take care of me," Azmaria said.

"And they're in this city?"

"Yes."

"How come you didn't ask them to take care of you before?"

"Because I was in danger before."

"From what?"

"Must you end everything in a question?"

"Must you not give one?"

"Yes."

"Then I should too."

"Okay, then."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

"Okay! …Let's go get some food."

"You really think you're bad, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

With the money that Ms. Gene gave them, they stopped at the nearest restaurant to eat; the two people that were watching Azmaria before we there.

"_Isn't that the girl Ricardo is after?_" the voice asked.

"_You just saw them yesterday,_" another voice answered.

"_Shouldn't we do something about her?_"

"_We'll wait until the big guys gone_."

"_Then we'll nab her._"

"_No, duh…_"

"I'll pay the bill," John said.

"Don't get lost," Azmaria replied.

"When did you get such a smart mouth?"

"When did you start asking so many questions?"

"Gah! Never mind."

As he walked off to pay, Azmaria was silently sipping on her drink.

"_So many questions,_" she thought to herself. "_Why can't he drop it?_"

Just as she thought about this, she was nabbed by the two men that were spying on her.

"Azmaria," John said, "Are you ready?"

"Help!" Azmaria shouted. "Help! Help! Help! Help! Help!"

He saw that a man had her on her shoulder.

"_Can't you shut her up?_"

"_I'm no good with children!_"

"_Let's just go!_"

The two men ran for it, with John in hot pursuit. They ran through the streets, alleyways, parks, malls, restaurants and stores. Finally, the two men stopped in front of an abandoned factory. John hid behind a dumpster.

"_I think we lost him…_"

"_You think! I never ran like that since I was in relay!_"

"_You never were in relay._"

"………"

"What are you going to do with me?" Azmaria asked.

"_What else little girl? Our boss_ _wants to see you._" They took her inside. John followed closely behind them.

* * *

The suspense is killing me! What will happen next? Please R&R this and read the next scene! 


	2. The abandoned warehouse

An abandoned warehouse. Pretty nice place to meet someone. Anyway, what will happen next?

Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE TWO: THE ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

The two men walked into the abandoned warehouse. It was full of broken crates, cobwebs and rats. An unsettling stench filled the air. John was hiding behind some crates. He didn't want Azmaria hurt so he stood quiet and waited for his chance. He overheard his conversations.

"_Is he here yet?_"

"_Who knows? He's taking his dear sweet time, though._"

Azmaria was panting hard. She didn't know what the men want with her.

"_Hey. You can put her down now._"

The man let go of Azmaria. She crashed with a loud thud.

"Oww…" she cried. "Who are you?"

"My name's Frankie. That's my brother, Joe. Although he ain't too bright."

"Isn't."

"Whatever."

"What do you want with me?" Azmaria asked.

"An old man is looking for a girl named Azmaria," Frankie said. "That's you. He said he'd paid anyone five thousand dollars for you."

"Hey, it isn't much, but we'll take anything," Joe said. "We'll just jack up the price when he gets here."

"Are you sure you gave him the right address?" Joe asked.

"Positive," Frankie replied. "I told him to meet us here."

"_What would someone want to do with me?_" Azmaria asked herself.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Azmaria yelled. "I won't let you!"

"Can you knock her out?" Frankie asked.

"We can't risk damaging the merchandise!" Joe said.

"Just do it!"

Joe knocked out Azmaria. She fell unconscious.

"There!" Joe said satisfyingly. "That outta do it!"

"_Gentlemen…_" said a voice.

"Whose's there?" Frankie said. "Come outta them shadows!"

A tall man in a dark coat appeared. His face covered by a scarf. He carried a black suitcase.

"What are you?" Frankie asked.

"_A friend of yours._"

"Who are ya?" Joe asked.

"_Lord Ricardo sent me,_" he replied.

"I'm gonna ask again! Who are ya?"

"_Viscount Lerajie. A…servant of lord Ricardo_."

"Ricardo? The old guy?"

"Where is he?" Frankie asked.

"_Not here. I'm here to provide the transaction._"

"I'm guessing that's the money," Joe said, pointing to the suitcase.

"_Yes and no…_"

"How so?"

"_You see, Lord Ricardo doesn't buy the things he wants. He takes them. And he wants that little girl!_"

He opened the suitcase. Out of the suitcase, small bugs came out and began to rip the flesh out of Frankie and Joe. They yelled in pain. They ran out of the warehouse, and into the street. A car turned and struck them both.

"_Hahahahaha! Stupid morals. How could you be so gullible? You really expect a devil to pay for a little girl?_"

He turned to Azmaria.

"_Now, to take you to your new home…_"

John decided that this was his chance.

"Not so fast!" John said. "Azmaria is comin' with me!"

"_Another one? I have no more bugs…so I guess I'll just kill you_."

"Not if I kill you first!"

"_Hahahahaha!_"

"What's so funny?"

"_How could you kill…what is already dead?_"

He took off his scarf and coat to reveal a more sinister self.

"What are you?"

"_I'm what you regard as, a devil._"

"_I can't take this guy on,_" John said. "_He's the undead! But how…_"

John saw a beam that was supporting the warehouse. It was very weak.

"_Any last words, mortal_?"

"Just two. Goodbye."

"_That's only one._"

"Shut up!"

John threw and girder to the weakened beam. The warehouse started to crumble. He picked up Azmaria. As he left, he could hear Vicsount Lerajie yelling.

"_Mark my words, mortal and mark them well. I have survived your predecessors and I will survive you!_"

The warehouse crumbled to the ground and John and Azmaria rested outside.

* * *

Good, she's safe. Please R&R this chapter and look for another one coming up. 


	3. The bad side of town

Hello! I work really fast! Anyway, were outside the warehouse. Let's see what happens. Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE THREE: THE BAD SIDE OF TOWN**

"Azmaria…Azmaria…" John called out to her. "Are ya'll awake yet…"

"Where…where…am…I…?"

"You are outside the warehouse."

"Oh…right…why my head hurts…"

"You were knocked out."

"By what?"

"A train. What else? Those two thugs!"

She remembered now. She was knocked pretty badly.

"Good thing we got out of there before Viscount Lerajie got his hands on you."

"Who?"

"Uh…nothing…" He didn't want Azmaria to remember. She went through too much already.

"It seems were on the bad side of town," John said.

"It looks that way."

The sun was setting. Tire fires were going. People in ragged clothes were walking around. And the vile stench of putrid odors was everywhere.

"We should find shelter."

"Shelter where?"

John looked around. He saw a boxcar sitting on the railways.

"Over there. That'll be our homestead."

The two made their way into the boxcar. John made his way inside first.

"_Hey!_"

They looked around to see who was yelling.

"_Find your own shelter! This one's taken!_"

"Whose there?" John asked.

"_A person who wants you outta here!_"

They looked around until they found a boy, about Azmaria's age. He wore ragged blue jeans and a red cap. He also had dirty blond hair and surprisingly, his face was clean and full of freckles.

"We're looking for a place to stay for the night."

"Well, you can get lost!" said the boy. "And besides, your only one person; you speak if you have someone with ya."

"Well, I do."

"Where is he?"

"She."

"What?"

John helped Azmaria up into the boxcar.

"Oh, hello!" Azmaria chipped.

"Ah…uh…he…ll…o…" the boy blushed.

"What?"

"Ah…I…didn't know he was a girl…"

"What's your name?"

"Alex. Alex Baldwin."

"Your name sounds very noble."

"Ah……"

"Azmaria," John said. "What are you doing?"

"_Just leave this to me…_" she whispered. "I see this car is already taken. I guess we'll have to move on..."

"Oh! No!" Alex said. "I insist! I can't let a lady wander the streets in the dark! Please! Stay here for the night!"

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Positive!"

"You're cute…"

"Awww….stop! Your making me blush!"

The three shared what they had with each other. Biscuits and water from the orphanage, and some sausages Alex "permanently borrowed" from the grocer.

"You stole them?" Azmaria asked.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It is," John said.

"Well, we gotta survive somehow. Government's not helping at all…"

"So it's politics?" John asked.

"Not all of it. Some people just hate poor people."

"Why?" Azmaria asked.

"People fear those who are different. They hate what they can't understand. We opened our hearts to people but they turned us away. Where do we go? Why does _he_ let it happen?"

"_He_?" John asked. "_He_ who?"

"God. God lets it happen. God hates us just like those rich people do."

"God doesn't hate anyone," Azmaria said. "He just has a plan."

"A plan?" Alex scoffed. "A plan. Yeah, he has a plan. A plan that rich people get richer and poor people suffer more; rich people are the devil worshipers so why do they get the good life, anyway?"

"Devil worship?" John said. "Is that what people in this city are doing?"

"You bet."

"What's that, John?" Azmaria asked.

John leaned over to Alex's ear and whispered, "_Don't tell her. She'd be heart-broken if you do. Do you want her to be sad?_"

Alex shook his head.

"Ah…nothing! Well, I'm going to bed. Good night!"

That night, Azmaria could help but remember Alex's words:_ "People fear those who are different. They hate what they can't understand. We opened our hearts to people but they turned us away. Where do we go? Why does he let it happen?"_

"_Because of just that,_" she thought to herself. "_Not because God lets them suffer but because God made them fearful of those who are different._"

In the morning, Alex awoke from his slumber.

"Good morning everybody! How are you…"

He found that Azmaria and John already left. He also found a couple of twenty dollar bills near him.

"She didn't even say goodbye," he said sadly.

* * *

Such a sad ending. Anyway, I hope that you R&R this and read more. 


	4. The Past

Hello! I put a lot of fictional characters in these stories. I hope that's okay. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this scene.

Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE FOUR: THE PAST**

It was a cloudy day. It should have rained, but it didn't. A cold hair habited the city. The stench of the city leaked into the air. Azmaria and John were walking on the side of the train tracks.

"Are you sure you wanted to leave Alex like that?" John asked.

"Positive."

"Why?"

"Because he wouldn't want me to leave him…"

"Oh."

An odd silence filled the air.

"You still didn't tell me why you're in the city."

"………"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"………"

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"……it is though."

"What?"

"Why do you want to know so much!" she snapped. John jumped in surprise.

"I want to know because it's unhealthy for a girl to keep so much to herself."

Azmaria sighed deeply.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. But only once so you'll have to pay attention very closely."

She sat down near a tree. John sat down beside her.

"This is the story of my life."

"Get down to it already."

"I was born in Portugal and already an orphan. My parents were already dead. I was raised by a group of singers. They were all very nice to me. We did stuff together. We played together. We sang together. We loved each other. I thought it would last forever. One day, a man came to adopt me. I didn't want to leave, but the group of singers did. They were threatened by this man and feared him although I didn't know at the time. They had no choice. Then he took me here, to America. I thought that today I would start living. I was wrong. I was put in a house because the person that wanted to adopt me was too busy at the moment. I was abused in that house. Both psychically and mentally; Natasha was also at that house. We figured out a plan of escape. She would escape first. She'd tell the cops. When they would come in, I would come out. The plan went without a hitch. The man responsible was captured and jailed for life. I got a ticket from Natasha heading to the city. I knew the family that wanted to adopt me lived in the city. They visited once and wanted to help me, but under the circumstances, it was impossible. It was said that one day I would find them again."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why did you come here?"

"To be loved. To find someone to care for me; to love me."

"I see…There must be other people that saw you and wanted to adopt you. Why didn't you go with them?"

"………"

"You must know."

"Because I didn't want to hurt them…"

"Why would they want to hurt them…"

"………"

"Azmaria…"

Suddenly, they heard a noise. It came from the bushes behind them. It was a quiet sobbing. Then it quickly turned into a horrible wailing.

"What's that?" John asked.

"_It's…so…sad!_" the voice said.

A boy emerged from the bush. It turned out to be Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Azmaria asked.

"I…followed…you!" he continued to wail. "I…asked my…friends…if they…saw…a…girl with…white hair…"

"How did they know where we were?"

"There aren't…too many…young people…with…white hair!"

Azmaria pulled a handkerchief from her coat. "Here."

"Thanks…" Alex said, taking the handkerchief from her. "I wanna help."

"Help with what?"

"Find your family. A lot has changed after a while. They might have moved. Give me the name of the family you're searching for."

"The Edisions."

"I know them. I use to know their son. He said they moved across town. On Bakers Road."

"I have no clue on where that is."

"I'll lead you there! I go there from time to time to visit their son."

"Please, lead the way," John said.

"Your very kind, Alex," Azmaria said. "Thank you." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Aww…" he blushed.

As Alex lead the way, John managed to squeeze a word or two without being heard.

"You didn't tell me why you'd think anyone would hurt those who tried to adopt you."

"Not anyone else, me."

"What?"

"People who I love have a habit of disappearing…" she walked ahead to catch up with Alex.

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" John thought to himself.

* * *

A story with a lot of questions. If you're familiar with Chrno Crusade, then you already know all the answers. Either way, this is shaping up to be a good story. Please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	5. House of the dead and the devil inside

Please don't let the title scare you. This chapter has a lot of explanations. We're outside the Edison house…

Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE FIVE: HOUSE OF THE DEAD AND THE DEVIL INSIDE**

The three approached the old house. It was painted white and had a red roof. Also, flower boxes were put outside, but the flowers were wilting. The mailbox said the name, "_Edison_."

"This is the place!" Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Azmaria asked.

"Positive!"

"It doesn't look like much," John said.

"Well, it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, do you know where the Edisons live?"

"No."

"Do you have an idea?"

"No."

"Then trust me!"

Alex knocked on the door.

"Mr. Edison! Mrs. Edison! Are you here?"

"I don't like the looks of this," Azmaria said.

"Me either," Alex replied. "They're always home at this time."

Alex jiggled the knob. The door opened with a squeak.

"It always had that squeaky hinge."

The house was very, very quiet. There was no sound at all. They checked upstairs, the basement, the kitchen and dining room. Finally, they headed over to the living room.

"Why would they leave the door unlocked if they went out?" Alex asked.

"_They didn't go out…_" a voice said.

"Who's that?" Azmaria asked.

"It came from the living room," John said. "This way!"

The room was pitch black but everyone saw it. The room was covered in blood. All petrified faces. The four bodies lay in a corner, sitting upright.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Alex asked.

"I can only name one thing," John said.

"And what is that?" Azmaria asked.

"_Me_."

The figure materialized out of nowhere. He was covered so they couldn't see what he looked like (although John knew it was the guy from the warehouse). He shot a black thrust of energy at Alex. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Another one headed to John.

"Look out!" Azmaria cried, letting the shot hit her instead.

"Azmaria!"

"_Damn! She interfered! Oh well, it saves me the trouble of knocking her out later…_"

"You're the one who killed this family, didn't you!"

"_That's correct._"

"Why!"

"_They would have gotten in my way. I couldn't let that happen._"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"_I thought you heard at the warehouse. Well, I'll give you a formal introduction. My name is Viscount Lerajie, a servant of Lord Ricardo_."

"And who exactly is Ricardo."

"_My master and contractor._"

"Contractor? What's a contractor? And you called yourself a devil too. What's that suppose to mean?"

"_Hmm…you don't know anything at all, don't you? I suppose I'm willing enough to give you a lecture before I kill you…_"

"Grrr…"

"_There is something called the Astral Line. It lies suspended higher than the heavens themselves. It is a river_ _of spiritual energy, invisible to the human eye, the very source of life of every living being in the universe. The Astral Line is also the energy source for demons, and is channeled by their horns. As you can see, I have no horns so I need another source of spiritual energy._"

"And that is?"

"_Think about it, you nimrod. Souls! Souls provide me the energy of a devil. That's where Lord Ricardo comes in. He provides me with his soul while I carry out and do his bidding._"

"Why are you after Azmaria?"

"_Lord Ricardo isn't getting any younger. He's going to die and take me with him. He needs the power of the apostle in order to replenish his youthfulness._ _Although you also have this power, you're not nearly as powerful as the girl_."

"Azmaria has that kind of power?"

"_Oh, yes. Didn't she tell you?_"

"No…"

"_Obviously she doesn't trust you. Why? Why do you persist?_"

"Because I choose to."

"_Foolish sentiments will be your downfall. I prolonged your death long enough._"

"Like I'm scared of some dead guy."

"_I see that your attitude hasn't changed. But your impudence ends here! Prepare to die!_" Viscount prepared for a attack. Just then, he was pierced by a shot. He yelled in pain.

"_This is the Magdalene Order!_" a voice from outside bellowed. "_Come out now, or we'll open fire_!"

"Magdalene _what_?" John asked.

"_Damn! How did they find me? We'll finish this someday!_" Viscount disappeared.

"I gotta get these two outta here!"

John dashed through the backdoor. The Magdalene Order came rushing in.

"_He got away, sir_," a voice said.

"_No, the presence of the apostle is nearby,_" another voice said. "_Fan out and search this region extensively_."

"_Yes sir._"

They sent the dogs looking for Azmaria. John was hiding in a nearby creek. He laid Azmaria and Alex on a tree and looked out for trouble. He was contemplating on what Viscount had said.

"_Azmaria,_" John thought to himself. "I_s it that hard for you to trust me?_"

* * *

Contemplation is such a big word for me. I'm not even sure if I used it right! Anyway, please R&R this scene and keep reading the scenes I write! 


	6. Deceptive Truth

We're in a ravine. Just to let you know. Man, I bad at introductions.

Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE SEVEN: DECEPTIVE TRUTH**

It was a few hours after the Magdalene Order showed up to take Azmaria away. Azmaria, Alex and John were still in the ravine.

"Azmaria?" John asked. "Are you awake yet?"

"Oww…where am I?"

"In a ravine."

"Great place to stash a body," Alex said. "Why don't you just put me _in_ the water?"

"Because I didn't want you sick," John replied.

"We'll you practically got me soaked."

"Sorry."

After a few more minutes, John looked up to see anyone was there. He saw no one.

"Looks like they're gone," he said.

"Now where do we go from, Azmaria?" Alex asked. "

"………"

"Azmaria?"

"………they're dead…"

"What?"

"They're dead because of me! I caused them to die!"

"It wasn't you…it was that guy!"

"No! It was me! It was all me!"

"She's right," John said. "It was all her…"

"John!" Alex cried.

"It's true. They're after her because of her power."

"What power? Azmaria, what is he talking about?"

"……you knew…didn't you…?"

"No, I didn't know. That creep in the house told me. You had a power. Just like me."

"I still don't know what's going on," Alex said.

"I think you don't want to know," Azmaria replied.

"I think you better tell me the rest of that story," John said. "All of it this time."

The group of three sat in the ravine, looking at the sky. Azmaria began to finish what she started.

"I told you where I was born, but never why my life is so miserable. Alex, John and I have a special gift. A special gift that can heal people. A gift that can help people. A gift that if anyone knew about, they would all hate us for sure. The difference between John and I is that every time John uses his power, nothing bad happens to him. When I use my gift, however, I have bad luck."

"What kind of bad luck?" Alex asked.

"The worst kind. It has brought misfortune to everyone I love, I care about. It's nothing but trouble."

"How do you use your gift?" John asked.

"By singing. If I sing, then the wounds of those hurt will be healed."

"That's incredible."

"No it isn't! Because of me people _die_! People actually _die _over me! I hate myself! I hate being miserable!"

"Is that why you didn't let anyone adopt you?" John asked.

"…yes…"

"Why the Edisons?" Alex asked. "Why would you let them adopt you?"

"Because they knew of my power…"

"That can't be all…"

"No, it isn't.

"Then why?"

"Because I didn't want to lose my identity."

"What?"

"If I was adopted by someone else, then they would expect me to live like they would. The Edisons accepted me for who I was. I didn't want to make anyone else miserable."

"No, it's because you didn't want to make yourself miserable," John said.

"What?"

"Azmaria, being miserable doesn't make you less of a person. It only makes you more miserable."

"……I guess that's true…"

"It is true. You're a beautiful girl, Azmaria. All you wanted was a little love. That's all. Everybody needs love. But first you must share love yourself before anyone can share their love back to you."

"That was beautiful, John," Alex said.

"_You there!_" a voice yelled. "_Don't move and put your hands where I can see them!_"

"Uh oh!" Alex said. "It's the cops!"

"_You!_" said the officer pointing to John. "_You're under arrest for the murder of the Edison family!_"

* * *

Great, now John has to find a lawyer. Anyway, please R&R this scene and look out for more! 


	7. The Trial

We're still at the ravine where a police officer has just accused John of murder. Who would want that on their record? Well, whatever happens, everything has to come to an end.

Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE SEVEN: THE TRIAL**

"For the murder of _who_?" Alex asked.

"The Edisons," the police officer said. "He's at the scene of the crime."

"We just got here!"

"I don't care! I saw you here so therefore he must be the perpetrator!"

"Alex, let it go," John said.

"What?"

"I don't want to fight anymore. If that's what I'm accused of, so be it."

"Ah ha!" the officer said. "So you admit to the crime!"

"I didn't say that. You assumed that I killed this family."

"Look, you look like the guy in all those sketches down in the station."

"…….."

"I guess I'm right."

"No you're not!" Azmaria exclaimed.

"_Azmaria…_" John whispered. "_I said let it go…_"

"No! I won't let it go, John! You're going to jail because of something you didn't do! Why do you think it's him!"

"I told you before, he looks like the guy in those sketches!" the officer said. "Furthermore, there was a call saying that a man named John Coffey killed the Edisons this morning. And he'd be here!"

"Who would frame John?" Alex asked.

"I have an idea," John said.

"Alright, enough of this nonsense!" the officer said. "You're coming with me, murderer!"

He tried to cuff John on handcuff that wouldn't fit.

"Ah…we need a bigger size."

The second officer came out of the patrol car, bringing a second bigger pair of cuffs.

"There we go," he said. "Let's roll."

The patrol car sped away, with John in it.

"Where are they taking him?" Azmaria asked Alex.

"Probably to the station," he replied.

"Where's that?"

"Not far from here. We should go before he stands trial."

"Trial! I don't want him dead!"

"Then let's go there and stop them from sentencing him!"

The two made their way to the police station and found that John was not there. The police officer behind the desk said they took John to the courthouse already. They made their way to the room where the trial was being held. There was a guard standing in front of the door.

"Excuse," Azmaria said. "We need to get in."

"Sorry, no one gets in," the guard said.

"What?" Alex said.

"We're friends of the victims," Azmaria said.

"No!" the guard replied. "Like I'm going to believe some eleven year old kids."

"Please, this is important! He's going to go to jail because of something he didn't do!"

"Well," the guard said, "In that case…no!"

Alex pulled Azmaria aside.

"It's no good," Alex said. "He's blocking the way."

"What do we do?" Azmaria asked.

"I got an idea. Hey, guard guy!"

The guard looked towards Alex.

"There's someone on the phone for you! They said to take it in the office!"

The guard rushes in to the office which is at the other side of the building.

"Good work Alex!" Azmaria said. "Let's get going!"

The trial was about to begin. Azmaria and Alex made their way towards John.

"Kids!" John said. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you," Azmaria replied.

"Uh oh! The judge is here. You better take a seat somewhere!"

Azmaria and Alex sat behind John.

The judge sat in his chair. He began the trials. "Court is now in session."

The prosecutor began to explain his case. "As you are no doubt aware, someone has been committing senseless assaults and murders in the area. The accused is charged of polluting our beautiful home with violence and yes, endangering our way of life. Indeed, how can one not be aware of what is going on? Why does our residence tremble in fear? The reason is quite obvious. This dangerous man is to blame. Behold the sketch of the perpetrator based on eye witness description. The truth is obvious; the guilty party sits among us. It is none other than John Coffey!"

Azmaria rose up. "Ah! Objection!"

"Overruled," the judge says. "Beside, you're not even a lawyer. I judge the defendant guilty as charged. I hereby sentence the defendant to be transferred over to a maximum prison system where his sentencing process will take place. The defendant will not be allowed to leave until the transferred date which will be two days from now."

The judge slams his gavel. "Court Adjourned!"

"There you are!" the guard said.

Azmaria and Alex looked at the guard.

"There's been no phone call for me!"

"Ah…well…" Alex stammered and couldn't find any words.

"Bailiff, throw these delinquents out," the judge said.

The guard threw Azmaria and Alex out of the courthouse.

"And don't come back!" the guard yelled.

"This is terrible," she cried. "He's going to jail!"

Alex tried to comfort her. "Don't cry," he said. "They said he be transferred on the transfer date, which is two days from now. We can think of something until then."  
They saw John walking out of the courthouse.

"John!" Azmaria cried.

"I'll be okay!" he said. "I'll be okay!"

"Right…" the officer said. "Okay, let's go."

He was put in a patrol car, heading to the station.

"We only got two days to stop this," Azmaria said. "Alex, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry," Alex said, smirking. "I already thought of a plan."

"And that is?"

"We'll simply bust him out!"

"What?"

* * *

Indeed. How are two eleven year olds going to break a full grown adult out of jail? Please R&R and find out! 


	8. Prison Break

Children planning a prison break for John. What will happen next? Please read!

Don't own CC or TGM

**

* * *

**

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE EIGHT: PRISON BREAK**

The pair decided to plan their break out of their friend. No matter what happened, everything aspect of their plan had to go without a hitch. One slip is too many. Finally, the night of the escape had befallen them.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Azmaria replied.

"Okay, let's go!"

The plan was very simple. Alex had a friend here once. His friend gave him a floor plan of the jail (in case he ever got thrown in it, he could simply escape). The floor plan revealed that a sewer route was under John's jail so all they needed to do was locate where they were holding John. Once they did that, they would find the manhole that was closest to John, unlock the lock, and escape. The only problem is that they never estimated how long it would take to break the lock so they had to work fast. Alex would break the lock and Azmaria would keep look-out. The two entered the sewer system.

"It smells in here," Azmaria said.

"It's the sewers after all," Alex replied.

"Eeek!"

"What!"

"A dead rat!"

"You're such a girl."

"How could you _not _be scared of a dead rat?"

"Easy, I'm a guy."

"Although you don't act like one…"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"I heard that you know."

"Well, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Knew that I heard you."

"Alright, prove it."

"What?"

"Prove that you heard me."

"Okay." Alex tried to imitate Azmaria's voice: "Although you don't act like a guy…"

"Very funny."

"Hold up, we're here."

They reached the spot where John's cell was. Alex quickly propped up the manhole cover.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Were here to bust you out," Alex said. "Azmaria, keep watch while I work on this lock."

"Okay," Azmaria said, moving to the door.

"This will only take a second," Alex said. He started to prick the lock but while he was doing that someone was approaching.

"Look out!" Azmaria cried. "Someone's coming!"

"What?"  
Azmaria leaped behind the door. Alex could get away so easily. The guard saw him.

"Pri...prison break!"

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked. "This isn't a prison!"

"I thought it would go well with the moment."

Alex kept the guard occupied while Azmaria grabbed his club, climbed to a high ledge and jump off, hitting him over the head. The guard went down with a thud.

"Good work, Azmaria!" Alex cried.

"I do what I can," Azmaria replied.

Alex finished picking the lock. "Okay, let's go."

In the sewers, Azmaria led the way out. John began his conversation with Alex where Azmaria couldn't hear them.

"You could have been thrown in jail with me, you know."

"We could let you go to jail," Alex replied. "You didn't do anything. Why are you so reluctant to go to jail, anyway?"

"………"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me you wanted to die in there!"

"Well, that's not true…"

"Then what is the truth?"

"I'm tired."

"Hmm? Tired of what?"

"Tired of living."

"What? Why?"

"I can't do this forever. I hate to see human suffering. I'm tired of living."

"Just look at how much human suffering I've seen! I never did anything about it though..."

"………"

"Truth of the matter is, I'm tired of it also, but I know what we can both do from now on."

"What is that?"

"We can both make others happy."

"………"

"Look, we only have one life to live. Why don't make the best of it?"

"………"

"At least do it for her…"

"We're here!" Azmaria cried. "Freedom! Sweet, sweet freedom!"  
As Azmaria propped open the manhole cover, there were many guns cocking in front of her face.

"Freeze!" said one of the men.

"Aw, crap!" Alex said. "Son of a…"

"_Mr. Coffey, surprised to see me?_"

John knew it was Viscount. "Not really."

One of the men knocked Azmaria out cold.

"Azmaria!" Alex cried.

"_She can't here you_. _She was the only obstacle. The both of you are as good as dead._"

* * *

Great. Just great. It looked like our heroes were about to taste free air until Viscount took them in. Please R&R this scene and see the next scene. 


	9. Another long explaination

We left off with a sticky situation. Please read on.

Don't own CC or TGM

**

* * *

**

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE NINE: ANOTHER LONG EXPLAINATION**

Viscount moved towards Alex and John. "_Thanks for giving me the apostle. I owe you one._"

"And who the hell are you?" Alex asked.

"_You certainly have a mouth little boy. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Viscount Lerajie; a servant of Master Ricardo._"

"Ricardo?" Alex asked, "The millionaire that made a huge amount of profit from who knows where?"

"_That's the one_."

"What exactly are you?"

"_Why don't you tell him, John?_"

"He's a devil," John replied.

"A what!" Alex cried. "A devil! How could a devil…oh I see. Devil worship."

"What?" John asked.

"Since times have become so prosperous, the rich found a dangerous pastime: Devil worshiping. The soul would be sacrificed in order to summon the devil. The person who was performing the ritual his/herself or another person could be sacrificed."

"So Ricardo sacrificed his soul to bring out this _thing_," John said.

"_No, he didn't,_" Viscount replied. "_I couldn't live without him so I made a contract with him._"

"A contract?" Alex asked.

"_He sacrificed a part of his life in order to give me power. Through the contract, his soul would provide me with the astral energy I need in order to live. With the apostle, that wouldn't be necessary, though._"

"Why do you need Azmaria?"

"_I need to get my hands on her before the Magdalene Order does._"

"You mean to say, the order is trying to stop you?"

"_In one word, yes._"

"Crap. We should have surrendered to them. They would have helped us."

"_Too late for that, though. You'll die here and I will have all the power I need from the girl_."

"That's just great. John, I guess you'll die after all."

"I didn't want to die this way," John replied.

"Oh yeah, the electric chair is always a fine idea."

Just then, gun shots shot one of the men. The man disappeared into nothingness.

"_What!_" Viscount cried.

More bullets shot the surrounding men. It was a shot out. John managed to grab Azmaria.

"Alex, let's go!" John cried.

"What if it's the Magdalene Order!" Alex said. "They can help her!"

"And what if it _isn't_ the order? What if it's another gang or more people after Azmaria?"

"Good point! Let's go!"

The group of three dashed out of there. After a while, gun shots ceased. The man from the ravine was standing there.

"_Sir, the devil got away._"

"_Any sign of the apostle?_"

"_Negative, sir. But it looks like the devil didn't take the apostle with him. He couldn't have._"

"_Then where is she?_"

Another order officer approached them. "_Sir, phone call for you._"

The men from the ravine went over to the car and picked it up the phone.

"_Reverend Remington?_" the voice on the other side asked.

"_I'm here, Sister Kate,_" he said.

"_Reverend, do you have the apostle?_"

"_Sorry, but I don't._"

"_Then the devil has her then._"

"_He doesn't have her either._"

"_Then where is she?_"

"_I don't know…_"

"_We can't let Aion have her. No matter what the cost._"

"_I'll make sure of it, I swear._"

Alex and John continued to run, right across town. Finally, they stopped.

"I think we can stop now," Alex said.

"Alex, don't tell Azmaria," John said.

"Don't tell her what?"

"Don't tell her what happened."

"Oww," Azmaria said. "What happened?"

John put her down. Alex made an excuse.

"You hit your head on the manhole cover."

"Oh…I'm very clumsy."

"We should get some rest," John said. "Then we'll figure out what to do."

* * *

It looks like its clear sailing from here. Please R&R this scene and look out for more. 


	10. Goodbyes

Okay, we're still in an alleyway. Please read on to see what happens next?

Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE TEN: GOODBYES**

Dawn started to break upon the city. All was well; everything but the spirits of a sad, little girl.

"Cheer up…Azmaria…" Alex said while stuffing his face. "Why…so…glum…"

"………"

"You can tell us," John said. "You can tell us almost anything."

"I don't have a home anymore."

"Hmmm…."

"The Edisons were supposed to be my new family. They were supposed to take care of me. Instead, I'm…"

"Alone," Alex said. "Very sad; why don't you get yourself adopted?"

"I told you. They will treat me differently. They won't treat me as myself."

"Then why don't we find a family that will treat you for you?"

"I highly doubt it…"

"Look, you have two options. One, you can stay here and mop around the city forever and two, you can settle for a family less of your expectations."

"……I need some time to think…" and with that, she left for a walk.

"Real smooth, Alex," John said.

"What?"

"You couldn't let her down easy, couldn't you?"

"Not my fault she limited to options.

"…I think you wanted to mop around the city forever."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you like her."

"I didn't say that!"

"Right, but you wanted to."

"I have every right to deny what you just said."

"Okay, whatever."

Azmaria came back after an hour of deep reflection.

"Alright," she said. "I'll do it. I'll settle for a family for less."

"Okay," Alex said. "Let's get to the Sixth Bell!"

"I already know where that is," Azmaria said.

"Huh? How do you know?"

"I've been there before."

The group made their way to the Sixth Bell where they found Natasha scrubbing the playground due to a…accident.

"Ah, Wendle, this is one might smell of puke!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Sorry," Wendle managed to say. "I got carried away on the merry-go-round…"

"Natasha!" Azmaria exclaimed.

"Azmaria!" You're back!"

Ms. Gene came out of the orphanage. "Azmaria! John! So good to see you!"

"We have come to accept you're offer," John said.

"Offer?" Ms Gene questioned. "Offer of what?"

"We want you to help find a family for Miss Hendrick."

"That splendid!" She glanced at Alex.

"Alex, you're travelling with them too?"

"Yes, miss," Alex said.

"Why don't you come here too? We'll find a family for you."

"No thanks. I kinda like my way of livin. Please don't take that the wrong way."

"Alex," Azmaria said. "I feel safer if you were here…"

"I'm sorry, Azmaria. I can't. Please, forgive me. Goodbye…" He turned tailed and ran.

Tears streaming from his eyes, he thought to himself: _How could she do this to me? Why did she do this to me? Can't she recognize that I…_

He continued to run until he wasn't seen.

"_Alex,_" Azmaria whispered. "Thank you…"

John stood by Azmaria and knelt to her level.

"Azmaria, I think I better go as well."

"What! Why!"

"I can't live with you in an orphanage. I have my own path. You have yours."

Azmaria started to bawl. "Please, don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone again!"

"You won't be alone. You have your new friends."

"I won't be here without you! Please, stay here!"

"I can't." John started to smile. "Find someone."

"Huh?"

"Find someone that will love you, for you…"

He hugged her and started to the exit.

"_Goodbye…_" she whispered. "_I'll never forget you…_"

* * *

A sad touching ending, or is it? There are a few more scenes to go. Please R&R this scene and find out what happens next! 


	11. Personal Journey

Hi, and welcome to the second last scene in this story (tear, tear). I hope that I have not disappointed anyone's expectations. Anyway, in the timeline of the story, this is** _after_ the anime series of Chrno Crusade**. That means no Rosette or Chrno in this story. Also, Azmaria is now a member of the Magdalene Order. All of this is before the Great Depression hits the world.

Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE ELEVEN: PERSONAL JOURNEY**

After the events that transpired in New York, Azmaria embarked on a secret and personal journey. A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend; A friend whom she parted ways when she finally fulfilled her destiny. It was a very hot day, where Azmaria decided to hitch a taxi ride all the way to a prison. Maximum security.

"_Why would the order say that he's in a prison?_" Azmaria asked herself. "_I hope he didn't do anything wrong…_"

The cab stopped in front of the prison gates. The cabby looked at her funny.

"Are you sure you want to stop here?"

Azmaria nodded.

"You're a little young to be traveling alone, aren't you?"

"_Why do people keep saying that?_" she asked herself. "Yes, I'm young but I'm older than I used to be."

"………$18.50 please."

Azmaria handed the money over to the cabby and he sped off. Azmaria passed the gates and headed over to the main office of the prison.

"Excuse me," she asked the guard.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm looking for someone. His name is John. John Coffey."

"John Coffey? Let's see…" The guard looked at the files, and found John's name. "Here it is. John Coffey. Says here he's in E block."

"Where the E block?"

"Uh, go right, straight out the doors, across the yard. You can't miss it."

"Okay! Thank you!"

"Hey, wait! You're friend…"

He was too late to tell him. Azmaria was already down the hall.

"_Oh, well. Let her find out for herself._"

Azmaria darted across the yard, and found E block.

"Okay, here we go."

She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice call out. "It's open."

Azmaria opened the door slowly. Three guards were standing around a desk.

"Uh, hello," Azmaria said nervously.

"Hello," one of the guards said. "What's you're name?"

"Azmaria. Azmaria Hendrick."

"Azmaria, eh? What brings you to E block?"

"I'm looking for John. John Coffey."

The guards all looked at each other. Their faces were all expressionless.

"_She's looking for John,_" one of them whispered. "_What do we tell her?_"

"What's wrong?" Azmaria asked.

"_He's dead_," a voice said behind her.

Azmaria jumped. "What?"

"I said, John Coffey is dead."

* * *

A sad ending due to John's death (although those who actually watched the Green Mile knew it would end this way). I know this scene was kind of short but I had to build up the suspense. Please R&R this scene and tell me what you think! 


	12. The End

The last scene of the story (tear, tear). I know I don't want to end this but everything must come to an end. We're still in E block. We left off with a voice saying that John was dead. Who would say that to a little girl? Read on to find out!

Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE TWELVE: THE END**

"Paul, go easy on her," the guard said.

"She has to know the truth," Paul said.

"That John is dead?" Azmaria asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"At least give me your names."

"I'm Paul. Paul Edgecomb."

Paul pointed to a man with short blond hair and rock shaped face. "That's Brutus Howell." Paul continued to point to a man with big ears. "That's Dean Stanton." Paul pointed to the final guard. "And over there is Harry Terwilliger."

"Pleased to meet you all," Azmaria said, giving a slight bow.

"You're from that fancy, demon hunting, police squad, is you not?" Brutus asked.

"How did you know?"

Brutus scoffed. "They look like nuns. Nuns with guns. Isn't that ironic? They're trying to create peace and instead they condone it."

"……what would you do with a demon in your face?"

"She's right," Harry said. "I hear these demons aren't affected by regular guns. You have to use those special guns that special police squad uses."

"Do you believe in demons?" Paul asked.

"Hey, after John Coffey and his special powers, I'll believe anything."

They all nodded in response.

"So John used his gift as well," Azmaria said.

"How did you know him?" Harry asked.

"He helped me get to the city. He had the same powers I did."

"What?" Paul asked. "You mean you have that gift? The gift of healing people?"

Azmaria nodded. "I heal people when I sing."

"I'm not surprised," Brutus said. "He always said that he wasn't the only one with those special powers."

"Yeah…so…why were you lookin for John anyways?" Paul asked her.

"Because…because I didn't get the chance to thank him…for all the good things he did for me. Why did he go to prison?"

They all became silent. "Well," Harry started "he was accused of raping and murdering two girls. He went to jail because of these actions as well as his size and strange behavior. Of course, we believe that he didn't do anythin'."

"No kidding," Brutus added.

The room became silent once again and Azmaria then looked at the small mouse perched on John's shoulder.

"What's a mouse doing on your shoulder, Mr. Edgecomb?"

"Oh, you mean Mr. Jingles? Well, this little guy was always running around here, playful and energetic. It belonged to another prisoner but then…you know what happened to him. He gave Mr. Jingles to John and when he was gone, he came to me."

"Oh…"

"Do you want to know where John's buried?" Dean asked.

Brutus went over and smacked him across the head, "Dean you idiot! You don't go on and ask her that!"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay," Azmaria assured him. "I want to know where he's buried."

"It's a mighty far ride. You're sure you want to go there?" Paul asked.

"Yes, I would appreciate it."

"I'll take her," Harry offered.

"No, I'll take her," Paul said. "You guys watch over the block. If Hal asks, tell him I'm on break."

The two left, both Paul and Azmaria. They drove about a forty five minute drive north from the prison and when they arrived, there was a steep hill with a gravestone on top. Upon closer examination it read:

_Here lies John Coffey,_

_A man who wanted nothing but peace;_

_Both in this world and in his heart._

_This is his cry, this is his prayer_

_Peace to the world._

"_So touching_," Azmaria thought to herself. She turned to John, "can I be alone for awhile?"

Paul nodded and as he left the hill, he only saw Azmaria, kneeling and beginning to pray. Finally, she rose from her spot, place a flower she was meaning to give to John on his grave and whispered: "_May you rest in peace._" She went back to the car, and the pair drove away. As they did this, the sun shone brightly.

* * *

That's it. It's done. Killed. No more. I'm sorry, but I can't write anymore on this story. It's too sad for me. Anyway, I plan to write another story, but in a more cheerful way. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. Please R&R this last scene and I'll see you again someday! 


End file.
